pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Napalm Flame/ASCII Art
LEET. -- Armond Warblade 23:24, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :w00t! Thankies! XD I love doing a dying art to keep it alive. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:25, 16 May 2007 (CEST) I'm gonna post a new version of this, gonna make it look awesome shortly. And as for the collection... I'll add a little bit more to it. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 15:57, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :Wewt! -- Armond Warblade 20:17, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Please, please, please put some more art on this page. It is amazing! Faramir ( ) 08:53, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Here ya go :). Taken directly from Sigm@: .""--..__ _ [] ``-.._ .'` `'. ||__ `-._ / ,-.\ ||_ ```---..__ `-. / /:::\\ /|//} ``--._ `. | |:::|| |////} `-. \ | |:::|| _ //'/// `.\ | |:::|| _.-`\`\// |' `| / |:::|/ .-` \//\ || /` |:::|`-` |/ \ || /` | | || \ ||| /` \ | || | /|| |` | | |) \ | || | \ | / ,.__. \| || / ` /` `\ | || | / \ / || | | |/ || / / | ( || / . / ) || | \ | ________|| / | / `-------.| |\ / | || \/`-._ | / || // `. /` | || //`. `. | \ || ///\ `-._ )/ | || //// ) .(/ | || |||| ,'` ) / // |||| / / || `\\` /` | // |` \ || / | // /` \ // /` | || `-.___,-. .-. ___,' (/ `---'` `'----'` [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:04, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Weeeeee, some more from Lord of all Tyria =). ..._...|..____________________, , ....../ `---___________----_____|] ...../_ o;;;;;;;;_______.:/ .....), ---.(_(__) / ....// (..) ), ----" ...//___// ..//___// [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:06, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Finally, da coolest one :) from Velouria! (Not sure who that is exactly :/) : .-----. / `\ _|_ | / \ | ' ' | . ' . | . : ' . | '. | . ' . | .-"""-. | / \___ \ | |/` \| | ( a a ) | | _\ | | )\ = / | _.-' '---; | /` `-. | | \ | | | . & . \ | \ / & | ; | | | | ; | | /\ / | | \ \ ) -:- /\ \ | `. `-. -:- | \ \_| '-. `-. ( './\`\ / `'-. `\ | \/_/ | \ | | | | /'-\ / | \ \ | | | \ )_/\ | | \ \| | \ \ | '. | | / / | / .'; | /` / | | / / | | | .' \ | | / \ ) | | \ \ / '-.._ | '.ooO\__._.Ooo | [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:08, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :: looks like adam in the shower....lol Riff 19:38, 10 October 2007 (CEST)